


The New Administration

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two leaders of humanity smoke some NC herb and engage in a bit of presidential desk bondage play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Administration

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for MadamPresident for the 2014 BSG Kink Kinky Valentine exchange on LJ.

Laura Roslin was bored. It was, in her mind, the only logical explanation for the fact that she was lounging on a blanket with Tom Zarek and sharing a joint of New Caprica’s finest herb.

After their near death experience at the metallic hands of a squad of Centurions the Chief, Tigh, and Tory had made the executive decision that the two politicians were to remain underground until Bill Adama and the calvary arrived. Laura had insisted on running through the evacuation plans so many times that even overly organized Tory had put her foot down and there was nothing more to be done about protecting Maya and Isis beyond hoping Anders’ men did their jobs. 

So the former president was getting stoned with the current vice president and if anyone had a problem with it they thought of airlocks and gun toting henchmen and wisely said nothing.

“You know Baltar’s not making it off this planet.”

Laura looked up and shot Zarek a loopy smile.

“Planning another presidential assassination, Tom?”

He snorted just as he took another hit off the joint which caused him to cough as smoke streamed from his nostrils. 

Laura thought he looked a bit like a dragon and giggled gleefully at the image.

“I’m glad no one killed you, Laura. Who knows if anyone else would have found this bud?”

It was her turn to snort. Ever the politician, he would admit nothing. She continued unfazed.

“So this whole mess is going to wind up at your feet. Still think you’re up to the top job?”

Zarek appraised Roslin’s expression through the haze of smoke, trying to figure out if she was frakking with him or truly asking. Ever the politician, her eyes betrayed nothing. He decided to answer honestly. 

“Baltar was a joke as president. A disgrace to humanity. I was part of getting him elected and I consider it my personal responsibility to help the people of the Twelve Colonies recover from this ordeal and move on. There will be getting folks settled onto new ships, repairing any damage that was done to them on the ground, electing a new Quorum. There’s a lot of opportunity to reorganize society more equitably out of all this.”

Laura barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes, regretting giving the high minded terrorist a chance to go on one of his moralistic tangents. 

“That’s a lot of paperwork, Mr. Vice President. I never saw you as someone who enjoyed being chained to a desk.”

Zarek’s eyes scanned her body before landing pointedly on her wrists and Laura immediately knew she’d said the wrong thing. 

“But I take it you quite enjoy it, Ms. Roslin?”

He inched closer on the blanket and Laura suddenly sobered. Flirting with Tom Zarek was far more interesting when his hands were bound safely in front of him. She lifted herself from the ground and made to move further into the cave in search of less lecherous company.

“Oh, come on, Laura, everyone has their kinks,” he called after her.

His laughter echoed off the cave walls as he reached over and helped himself to more of the stash she’d left behind. 

~~~

When newly reinstated President Roslin had dismissed the press and the Admiral and called him into her office Tom had no idea what to expect. She was pissed, he knew, about the circle and her order of amnesty was, in his eyes, her way of emasculating her new vice president. The look in her eyes as she told him to wait outside for five minutes before coming in left him wondering if she planned on actually castrating him.

What he never expected to see was Laura Roslin leaning casually against her desk, her shirt unbuttoned to her bra and her skirt hiked up to mid-thigh. She ran a delicate hand slowly up her leg and grinned pointedly at the small bulge that immediately sprang up.

“Like what you see, Mr. Vice President?”

Her voice was a low purr. He gulped.

“What’s going on here, Laura?”

Her eyes flashed and before he knew what was happening she was standing in front of him and gripping his erection with her palm.

“That’s Madame President, Tom. Are we going to have a problem with you remembering that?”

He shook his head wordlessly. He felt himself getting harder as her fingers stroked his length through the fabric of his pants.  
“Good,” she said, as she dropped her hand and turned to head back to the desk. He bit back a groan at the loss of contact. 

“I need to know you’re going to be able to follow instructions, Tom. Submit to my authority on all matters.” She casually unbuttoned her blouse as she spoke, tossing it on the chair before unhooking her bra and releasing her ample breasts. 

Tom stared. Gods, she looked good for a woman her age. Frak, she looked good for a woman of any age. 

“Tom Zarek, speechless. I like our new working relationship already,” she said as she lazily rubbed circles around one nipple and then the other. The vice president let loose an involuntary squeak when she unzipped her skirt and let it pool around her feet while still working her breasts.

His eyes went wide. He’d been imagining this very sight for years. As expected, her milky legs went on for miles and her calves were perfectly toned and accentuated by her familiar black pumps. Far more unexpected was the black silk thong she’d been hiding under those power suits.

“Come here, Mr. Vice President,” she ordered.

He walked toward her tentatively and stopped in front of her, willing himself to look her in the eyes. 

“Your friend Baltar made some changes to my office,” she said. “My desk specifically.” Her gaze went to the restraints the former president had installed and made ample use of during his reign. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Mr. Vice President?”

“Yes, ma’am. I didn’t have…”

She cut off what promised to be a shaky explanation with a finger to his lips.

“Yes, ma’am and no, ma’am shall suffice, Mr. Vice President.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

His voice was shaky and she gifted him a satisfied smile. She picked up one of the chains and looked at it with interest before placing the cuff around her delicate wrist. She licked her lips and looked up at Zarek, whose eyes threatened to climb into the back of his head.

“Help me out here, Tom,” she ordered, gesturing to the other cuff as she pressed her ass against the wood of the desk. He secured it around her other wrist and waited for instructions.  
“You’ve made me scream numerous time over the years, Mr. Zarek. Now I want you to make me come.”

She leaned back and eyed him and Tom realized this was both an invitation and a test. He swallowed hard and focused on his plan of attack. 

He started where his fantasies always did, at her breasts. He kissed gentle circles around her nipples, encouraged by the president’s soft sighs. Kisses turned to suckling the soft peaks and her sighs turned to alluring moans. He caught her nipple in his teeth and she yelped, jerking her head up to look at him.

“No biting.”

He grinned slyly. 

“Alright.”

She glared. 

“What did I say?”

His grin fell. The president might have been chained to the desk but it was clear who was in charge. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

She hummed and he took that as a sign to continue, although he was frightened to return to her breasts. Instead, he grazed kisses down her toned stomach, stopping to flick his tongue into her navel. She wriggled beneath him and he felt himself getting even harder as his fingers found the silk sides of her underwear. He looked up, silently asking for permission, and the president’s nod was accompanied by an anticipatory moan. 

He relished the feel of her soft skin underneath his fingertips as he worked the material down her legs. Once he’d maneuvered the thong over her heels he returned to his task, slipping a finger between her folds. She was deliciously wet and Tom swelled with pride.

The ice queen had creamed herself for him and now he was going to make her beg.

He started slowly, running his finger through her curls but purposely avoiding her throbbing bud. She wriggled her hips under his ministrations, too proud to plead but obviously seeking relief. Finally, she relented, albeit in her customary style. 

“First rule of this administration, Mr. Zarek. Never make the president wait.” The force of her order was belied by the breathy tone in which it was issued. 

He chuckled and continued what he was doing until the desperate moans finally turned to soft pleas. Without warning he took her clit in his tongue and sucked hard. 

“Oh, Gods!” The president arched into him, burying his face deeper in her heat. He continued his ministrations until he felt her begin to shake underneath him.

“So close, so close. Please, Tom, please.” 

Her mindless babble, the taste of her, the feel of her lips contracting around his mouth had his cock throbbing painfully and he feared he’d explode if he didn’t get in on the action soon. 

She opened her eyes and glared at him for stopping. He relished the flash of fear in them as she watched him unzip his pants, drop his boxers, and let his erection bob freely. 

“I won’t hurt you, Laura,” he said, running his length through her wetness. “But I’m not going to be your ‘yes man.’ You promised me a say in this government and I’m going to have it.”

President Roslin stared at him. The look in her eyes was part hatred, part desire. 

“Frak you, Tom,” she spat. Her breasts bobbed as she struggled against the restraints.

He smirked and pushed his full length inside of her without warning, relishing her cry as he hit bottom, pulled out, and pistoned inside of her again. 

“No, Madame President,” he grunted, “it seems I’m the one doing the frakking.”

He found her clit with his fingers and stroked it lightly, a subtle message he meant no harm. She moaned involuntarily, cursing her body for betraying her, before finally giving up and matching his rhythm with her hips. 

He knew she was close when she closed her eyes, arched her neck, and started babbling again. He stopped touching her and waited for her eyes to snap open. 

“Say it, Laura.”

She growled in frustration as he continued to thrust, his fingers resting just above where she needed him to be. 

“Say it and I’ll let you come.” He graced a digit ever so lightly against her bud and she hissed. 

“Please, Mr. Vice President, please let me come.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a grin, moving his hand to help her over the edge. She wrapped her long legs around him as she came apart, forcing him deeper inside than he thought possible. He groaned and thrust one more time --

“Mr. Vice President? Mr. Vice President?”

Tom’s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at Roslin’s bitch of an aide. He groaned inwardly as he realized he must have fallen asleep while he waited.

“Sir, the president will see you now.”

He shook his head to clear it and thanked the Gods he had a folder with which to cover his very obvious erection. He entered the office and gasped when he saw the president leaning against her desk casually. His eyes raked down her body shamelessly, lingering on those long legs. 

“Like what you see, Mr. Vice President?”

He gulped as she moved to stand before him. His lizard brain dared to hope holding the office of the president made everyone, not just Roslin, prescient.

“If I ever catch you staring at my legs again I will be introducing certain parts of your anatomy to my favorite airlock, do you understand me?”

Tom stared at the president before nodding.

“Yes,” he managed. 

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, ma’am, Madame President.”


End file.
